warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 22
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 21 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 23}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 22. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Fang vom kreisenden Adler *Gezackter Fels wo Reiher sitzt (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Berg bezeichnet) *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges *Rostfell *Brombeerkralle *Morgenblume *Purzeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Fischjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kieseljunges (nicht namentlich) *Habichtfrost *Kurzbart *Riesenstern *Krähenpfote *Nacht ohne Sterne *Bernsteinpelz *Feuerstern *Blattpfote *Mohnblüte *Schwarzstern *Leopardenstern *Moorkralle *Kleinwolke *Riedjunges *Sturmpelz *Aschenpelz *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt Erwähnte Charaktere *Scharfzahn *Rauchpfote *Federschweif Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium *Berge **Höhle des eilenden Wassers **Baumfels Tiere *Vogel (nur im Deutschen) **Greifvogel (nur im Deutschen) ***Falke ***Adler *Spitzmaus Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Pfoten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Stamm, SchattenClan, WindClan, DonnerClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Höhlenwächter, Verstoßener, Beutejäger *Clanränge: Junges, Königin, Ältester, Anführer, Heiler, Krieger Wissenswertes *Seite 312: Eichhornpfote wird fälschlicherweise als rotbraun beschrieben. *Seite 312-313: Der Satz "The cold would start killing the cats faster than any eagle if the Clans grew any hungrier." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Kälte würde anfangen, die Katzen schneller als jeder Adler zu töten, wenn die Clans noch hungriger würden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kälte und schwächender Hunger würden die Katzen schneller töten, als es ein Adler tun konnte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 290 von Dawn) *Seite 313: Der Satz "Despite their bold promises to Tallpoppy, the shock of losing Smokepaw and then nearly losing Marshkit had shaken the confidence of even the strongest warriors." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 290-291 von Dawn) *Seite 313: Der Satzrest "(...), her breath hoarse and ragged." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 291 von Dawn) *Seite 314, 316-317 und 319: Zacke wird fälschlicherweise mit Berg übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 292, 294-295 und 297 von Dawn) *Seite 314: "(...) unter einem Felsen Schutz gesucht." - Statt einem Felsen müsste es "unter einigen Felsen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von under some rocks ist (vgl. Seite 292 von Dawn) *Seite 315: Der Satzrest "(...) across the divide, then (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 293 von Dawn) *Seite 317: Der Satz "Remember don't lick." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 295 von Dawn) *Seite 317: Der Satzrest "(...) of hunger (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 296 von Dawn) *Seite 318: Das Wort alle vom Satz "Ruhe brauchen wir alle" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 296 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 318: "(...), und Eichhornpfote nahm an, dass er Moorkralle für (...)" - Statt nahm an, dass müsste es "fragte sich, ob" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wondered if ist (vgl. Seite 296 von Dawn) *Seite 320: "(...) den Stamm noch nie gesehen." - Statt gesehen müsste es "getroffen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von met ist (vgl. Seite 298 von Dawn) *Seite 320: Der Satz "We have to go behind there?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hinter dort müssen wir durch?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und da sollen wir rein?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 298 von Dawn) *Seite 321: "(...), wie Bach aufgeregt die vielen Gesichter absuchte, (...)" - Statt aufgeregt müsste es "verzweifelt" oder "krampfhaft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von desperately ist (vgl. Seite 298 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 22 Kategorie:Verweise